


Paper Planes

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Hey Morgan, look at this,” he says and once she turns to look at him and he makes the airplane fly.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



It is one of those rare days when Pepper’s presence is necessary in the office.

Pepper kisses both Tony and Morgan goodbye, and to Tony she speaks in a stern tone, “Try not to burn down the house.” She smiles as Tony squeaks in indignation. She turns back to Morgan, caressing her soft cheek. “I’ll be back soon, my love.”

Tony hold Morgan tighter once he spots the tears in her eyes, “Go kick ass Mrs. Stark, we’ll be fine.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” And with one more longing look, Pepper she marches towards the waiting car and leaves her two greatest loves behind.

No sooner than Pepper is out of sight, Morgan begins weeping loudly, calling for Pepper. Tony begins rocking her, and doing his best to calm her down, “Morguna,” he says gently as he rubs her back. “Mommy will be back soon, you’ll see. It’s just the two of us, so, what do you say we have some fun?”

But Morgan continues to weep as Tony walks in the cabin.

Once inside, they make their way upstairs, to Morgan’s room and Tony sits down on the floor near her toys and begins doing his best to distract her, making voices for her push toys, but Morgan is not interested in the slightest. She keeps looking at the door, and the few times she’d tried to crawl to the window, to look for Pepper.

Tony doesn’t know what to do, but inspiration strikes in the way of Morgan’s coloring books. He takes one page that is still not painted over and crafts an airplane out of it, “Hey Morgan, look at this,” he says and once she turns to look at him and he makes the airplane fly.

Morgan’s eyes grow wide and she begins clapping. Tony grins in victory, and takes another page (he makes a mental note to buy more coloring books) and makes another, this time, Morgan is sitting there with him, her small eyes still wide and she begins smiling, and he smiles too. He will never grow tired of looking at his baby girl’s smile.

Once Tony makes the plane fly, Morgan cheers happily and cries for another. And he’s happy to oblige, he makes several more and makes them fly, and Morgan is quite with the planes. And once he runs out of pages, he takes the ones he’s already made and continues making them fly. And Morgan begins crawling after them, and he after her in turn.

In the end, Morgan falls asleep and Tony decides to fashion a mobile – even if Morgan has outgrown them – of paper planes. This time, he gets blank pages and makes it out of cheap wire. This is not a high tech thing, but it is something that is for her, and to remind himself of this moment.

When Pepper comes home, she finds Tony with Morgan tossing paper planes all over. They both are smiling and for once, she doesn’t mind the mess.


End file.
